


World's Greatest Teacher

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Jesse takes what he wants, M/M, Walt's consent is dubious at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Jesse's school boy crush wasn't as sweet as Mr. White had always assumed. </p><p>Set right after their fight in S3E4 "Green Light." </p><p>For the request: "Jesse/Walter. Honestly I am a huge sucker for this pairing and I love their sex tbqh. Give me anything sexy or kinky and I will love you forever uwu"</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Greatest Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifuloblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuloblivion/gifts).



> Note: Jesse wasn't parking the Crystal Ship in his driveway anymore at this point, but pretend he was.

Jesse: “Eat Me!”

Walt: “Any time, loser!”  


  
*  


Walt’s mug was broken. He knelt on the cement and held one piece in each hand. What would he have done with it anyway? Drink "World's Greatest Teacher" coffee at home, unemployed --no, double unemployed. The cup would have been like a mockery at breakfast with a wife who didn't love him, a son who was too busy, and a daughter whom he wasn't allowed to parent. 

He knew that Principal Carmen was probably already telling his former colleagues about his clumsy advances. Skyler and Ted were off together somewhere. No doubt, the Beneke staff were having fun recounting his failed attempt to break Ted’s window with a potted plant. Saul and Mike were laughing at him in that terrible fucking office. Hank had never stopped laughing at him during the years they'd known each other. 

There was only one person who had any respect for him anymore. 

Why not pick the low hanging fruit? Why not try for the sure thing? Jesse didn't have to bring that bag of product. He could have just asked for the contact. He brought it because he wanted “Mr. White” to give him a gold star and a pat on the head. _Fine,_ Walt thought, _I can do that. I’ll put gold stars all over him and pat his head while he sucks my dick._

Walt didn't think he had to go all out, but he did anyway: aftershave, large pizza, big smile. He was full of confidence as he knocked on the door of Jesse's big suburban house. 

Jesse opened the door and gave him that blank, confused look that he’d displayed so often as a chemistry student.

The house that had once been full of old lady things was now empty. Not just sparse, but empty. Walt modified his script. 

“I brought a pizza. Maybe we could eat it picnic style?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Jesse stood there without inviting him in. 

Walt faked cheerfulness. “We could eat it on a blanket, on the floor, you know-- picnic style.”

“Why are you here?”

“Ah. To apologize. You caught me at a bad moment this afternoon and I . . . I’m sorry, Jesse. I’m sorry I called you a junkie. That was uncalled for. ”

“Okay, but why are you here? You wanna talk percentages? You don’t have to bring food, just be straight with me.”

“I was hoping to _not_ be straight with you.” Walt enjoyed his own pun a little too much. 

Jesse’s expression went from confused to confused and irritated.

“Jesse, may I come in?”

“Whatever.”

“Thank you.” Walt looked around the room. “Are you hungry now? I could set this in the kitchen for later.”

“It's cool. Just set it there.” Jesse pointed to a spot on the floor.

Walt hesitated before setting down the over-sized box. _Jesus, this is going to look like his duplex in no time. All it needs is a bong and a bunch of empty Funyuns bags._

Walt tried to sound sincere. “What I said before was wrong. Your meth is good, Jesse, as good as mine.”

“Spare me the false flattery, yo. What do you want? Why did you come here?”

“I think we’re in similar situations and we could help each other out.”

Jesse sat against the wall and grabbed a slice.

Walt hated it, but he sat cross-legged on the wood floor. He leveled with Jesse. “I got fired today.”

“Yeah. No shit. So you wanna cook, or give me the contact, or what?” 

Jesse took a big bite of pepperoni and cheese. 

“Can I be honest?” Walt asked.

Jesse threw his hands out to his sides, “Yeah! That would be a totally refreshing change!” 

“I came here to seduce you.” Walt looked over at the sleeping bag on the floor. “Of course, I assumed you had a bed. Perhaps we could go to a hotel.”

Jesse hadn't started laughing yet-- that was a good sign.

Walt added, “Provided of course, that you would be amenable to that.”

Jesse left him hanging for a few seconds, before he said, “I want to be in charge.”

Walt was amused. “In charge? I’m talking about sex.”

Jesse set down his slice of pizza. “And I’m saying I want to be in charge. Waiting for you in the school parking lot today reminded me. I used to think about you during class. And I drew pictures of you. I used to beat off to your picture in the yearbook and imagine shooting my load all over your face.” 

Walt shifted his legs. He didn't want to say “no” and go back to an empty house. He tilted his head, “That seems . . . disrespectful.”

“It is.” Jesse agreed. “Mr. White, you knocked on my door. You initiated this. I’ll fuck you, but only if it’s on my terms.” He got a little shy about the last request, “And . . . I wanna do it in the RV.”

*

Walt’s knees hurt. Jesse smacked his face with his cock again. Smack was a strong word for it, it certainly didn't hurt. His knees however . . . 

He told Jesse, “Okay, okay. This is getting silly. Is this about fellatio or horsing around?”

“You’re eager for the dick huh?” Jesse rubbed the weeping head all around Mr. White’s mouth. “Lick your lips. Taste it.”

Walt did as he was told. “Slightly saline.”

“I’m not asking for a restaurant review, bitch. I want you to suck.”

Walt complied. He thought Jesse would be impressed if he took it all. Jesse pulled Walt's head in closer, until there was pubic hair up against his nose and his glasses felt in the way. When Walt went to set them on the counter, Jesse slapped his hand. The glasses fell with a clatter.

Walt pulled away. “What’s wrong with you?! I didn't say you could hit me.”

“That’s my work area, bitch. And I didn't hit you. That was nothing.” He stooped and put the glasses back on Walt’s face. “I want these on your face when I jizz all over you.” Jesse stroked Walt’s cheek. “Just like your yearbook photo. You had hair then, but I like this even better.” 

Walt rolled his eyes. He hoped Jesse couldn't tell how fast his heart raced and how hard his breath was coming. He wanted to play reluctant. He wanted to breathe normally. Even more than he wanted to cum, he wanted to keep Jesse ignorant of the fact that this whole game had transformed his usually articulate mouth into a hungry hole. 

Jesse smirked. “What? You think I’m being silly?”

“If you like it, it’s fine.” Walt took Jesse's hand and tried to pull him back into blowjob range. 

“'If you like it, it’s fine.' What about you? Do you like it out here-- where you used to be the boss; where you called me names; where we fought and cooked, all those sweltering days, all those pounds of product?”

Walt adjusted his glasses. “It’s fine. I can wear the glasses, Jesse. I’ll wash them afterwards. Whatever you want. ”

“That doesn't sound like you. Whatever I want? You want it, too, Mr. White. You want me to fuck your mouth.” Jesse teased Mr. White with the tip and pulled back. “Show me what you have in those tighty whities.” Jesse used a voice that Walt had never heard. It wasn't angry, but it was commanding. “Move the apron. Let’s see.”

Walt lifted the black plastic apron. His erection was breaching the elastic waistband of his underwear. He was as needy and desperate as Jesse had said. Walt knew it was ridiculous to be embarrassed about it. He came here for sex. They were having sex. An erection was part of it. 

Jesse didn't gloat about being right. He said, “Take ‘em off. Turn over. Hands and knees.”

“I've never done that.” 

“I know. It’ll be fine. I’ll start small.”

Walt left the work apron on and assumed the position. He looked back at his former student. “What does that even mean- you’ll start small? A finger?”

Jesse rinsed the already clean pestle. 

When Walt saw what he was doing, he shook his head. “That is not safe. I’m not doing that.”

“It’s already sanitized, Mr. White. It’ll be fine. What I want to do is shove a beaker up your ass, so you’re lucky it’s just this. Look, I’m putting a condom on it. It’s even a lubricated one. You’ll be fine. ”

Walt looked back down at the RV floor and waited. His dick was impatient. His knees hurt. He was about to turn around again to check what was happening, when a slap landed on his ass cheek. Pleasure jolted through his whole body. He wanted another. 

He kept his voice level. “Spanking? Really Jesse, you watch waaay too much porn.”

Jesse ignored him and smacked him harder. In the small indoor space, it sounded loud. 

“You complain, but you’re hard as fuck.” Jesse flicked his scrotum to punctuate the thought. 

Walt gasped at the pain. He wanted to be indignant, but he couldn't help tilting his pelvis to give Jesse better access to his pucker. 

He felt Jesse spreading his cheeks wide and worried that Jesse was comparing his to the bleached stripper assholes that he was accustomed to.

Walt could hear Jesse squirt a large amount of lube. He didn't feel it, so it could have been on the pestle or Jesse’s hand. 

It felt big, bigger than a finger, plenty slippery, not painful, but big, and longer than the pestle, very long. The object reached its depth so slowly. Walt wished for it to be a little deeper. And then it was. It had to be Jesse’s cock. Walt wanted to be angry that Jesse was sliding into him without any warm up. Without permission either, technically. It was the oddest feeling that he had ever loved. Jesse pulled back minutely and slowly made his way back to the depth. Walt had the passing thoughts like “Fuck me deep” and “I love you, Jesse.” He kept his mouth shut. He tried to keep his mouth shut. Moans and grunts made their way out of him. He had to say something. It was too much to hold in.

Jesse spoke first, “You okay Mr. White?”

“Is that your finger?”

"Very funny. You ready to get fucked?”

Walt felt honest. It was a relief to just let things happen to him, to not have to orchestrate or cajole. He could just be there and feel it, all the had to say was “yes.”

“Yes.”

Jesse pulled halfway out before he pumped in to him mercilessly. He put his hands on Walt’s low back and leaned on him hard, while he thrust. 

He taunted, “You like getting your little fuck-hole pounded?” He praised, “You take it like a man Mr. White. I knew you would. I always knew it would be like this.”

Walt didn't answer. He looked down through where the apron gaped, and saw his cock leaking. There was a thread of natural lubricant dangling from him.

All too soon, Jesse slowed and pulled out. 

Though the corner of his eye, Walt saw him pick up the latex sheathed pestle. It poked into him easily. It wasn't big enough, but it was something. It was narrower at the base than the tip, which made it feel amazing on the way out. He wanted Jesse to give it too him faster. 

“Flip over. Lay on your back.” Jesse ordered. 

“Jesse, my hip flexers aren't great.”

“I’m done with that. I gonna finish on your face.” Jesse left no room for negotiation. 

Walt laid his back on the hard floor and the younger man stood over him with one foot on each side of his thighs. The black plastic apron was still on. Walt lifted his hips and played with the pestle. He thought Jesse wouldn't really be able to see that he was doing it. 

Jesse’s fist slid up and down the shaft so fast that Walt was amazed he could keep at it.

Jesse ordered him, “Talk science.” 

Walt started facetiously, “Chemistry is considered the central science. If we can understand matter we can understand everything else: physics, geology, biology, astronomy.”

He quickened the pace with the piece of stone in his backdoor. He was tempted to finish himself off, but Jesse hadn't even touched his dick yet. He didn't want the whole encounter to be over. Jesse was young enough to be hard again in minutes. Walt thought he would humor Jesse on this first one, and then he’d get his turn. Maybe his hip flexers were in good enough shape. He experimentally brought his knees up. The pestle nudged his prostate and he tried desperately to recreate the sensation.

“Say it’s good.” Jesse said. He sounded close to losing control. He steadied himself on a shelf with his non-masturbating hand. 

“It’s good Jesse. You’re meth is as good as mine.” They locked eyes. Mr. White left the object at rest in himself and raised to his elbows. Maintaining eye contact, he reassured Jesse, “You applied yourself. I’m proud of you. If I had gold star stickers, I’d stick them all over your beautiful young body.”

His mouth watered for Jesse. He wished there were two of him, so he could get fucked in both places at the same time. He considered removing the apron and showing Jesse how the object slid in and out of his opening. Maybe if Jesse saw it, he’d be compelled to fuck him again and give up on the is foolish face ejaculation thing. 

Jesse didn't blink. He slowed the rhythm of his slippery hand around his slippery cock. “Science.” 

Walt answered his request immediately. “It was a good idea to use two reflux condensers. It standardizes the process. You don’t have to keep testing the pH every step. Testing for pH every forty minutes or so was inconvenient. You've streamlined our process.”

When it came at him, Walt flinched and involuntarily closed his eyes. The cum felt warm on his face. He opened his eyes and found his view obscured by a white puddle on the left lens of his glasses. Jesse had pointed downwards and hit him at close range. 

Walt smiled. He laid back and waited for Jesse. When he opened his eyes, after a few seconds, he saw that Jesse had his boxers on and was gathering his clothes. 

The RV door made such an unsatisfactory sound as it closed. 

*


End file.
